1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a step number measuring apparatus which measures the number of steps taken by a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
From olden times, the step number measuring apparatus is used in order to measure the number of steps.
An angle of an elbow of a person differs at a walking time, an excise (brisk) walking (moving motion of walking at a speed of the same degree as a walking while swinging the elbow similarly to the running time) time and a running time and, in a case where it has been attempted to detect a landing impact as the moving motion by a sensor, it is difficult to detect all of the walking, the excise walking and the running by one sensor because an optimum sensitivity axis of the sensor differs.
In order to solve this problem, there is publicly known a technique having been made so as to correspond to all movements by using plural sensors whose sensitivity axes differ (for example, refer to JP-A-9-223214 Gazette and JP-A-2003-159359 Gazette).
FIG. 5 is a block diagram of a pedometer having been described in the JP-A-9-223214 Gazette. The pedometer detects a walking signal by using detecting sections of two systems (sensors 61, 65 whose sensitivity axes differ, filter circuits 62, 66, amplifying circuits 63, 67, and waveform adjusting circuits 64, 68), and a CPU 69 operating on the basis of a clock signal of an oscillation circuit 70 calculates the number of steps and outputs it to an output device 72 such as display. Incidentally, 71 is an input device.
By this, although it is possible to correspond to the movement such as walking and running, a constitution becomes complicated, so that there is a problem that a miniaturization and a saving of electric power are difficult.
As a method of solving this problem, in an electronic pedometer having been described in the JP-A-2005-309693 Gazette, by providing a restriction, in the movement to be detected, the miniaturization and a reduction in electric power consumption are intended by one sensor.
FIG. 6 is a block diagram of the electronic pedometer having been described in the JP-A-2005-309693 Gazette. The electronic pedometer detects the walking, signal by using one sensor 51, a filter circuit 52, an amplifying circuit 53, and a waveform adjusting circuit 54, and a CPU 55 operating on the basis of a clock signal of an oscillation circuit 56 calculates the number of steps and outputs it to an output device 58 such as display. Incidentally, 57 is an input device.
By this, since the step number detection becomes possible by using one sensor, the miniaturization and the saving of electric power become possible, but there is a problem that there exists a restriction in a detecting movement.
A problem of the invention is to provide a step number measuring apparatus in which a reduction in electric power is intended by a simple constitution, and which can correspond to plural movements.